lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Mint-chocolate-mallowmelt/Fitzphie Quotes
Compilation of cute Fitzphie quotes "I want it to be you." "No pressure. No time limit. You set the pace and I'll just...follow your lead. But I'll always be right here whenever you're ready–– well, not right ''here, because that'd get a bit creepy. But... you know what I mean, right?" "But sometimes I wish you saw yourself a ''little clearer, so you'd actually believe me when I tell you this. You're brilliant and talented and beautiful and–are you crying?" "His mind went quiet, and Sophie figured he'd dozed off with the others. But right as her mind started to drift, he added, I'll always be here when you need me." Lodestar (pg. 269) "She tried to convince me to get you crush cuffs for a finals gift when you finished Level Three, but I didn't want to pressure you like that." He stepped closer, reaching for her hands and sounding so adorably shy as he told her, "But... if you want some, I'd go get them in a heartbeat." "...there's nothing embarrassing about the way he was looking at you, Sophie. That boy is smitten." "... clinging to the one memory that could shine a tiny spot of light in this thick inky haze. A pair of beautiful eyes. Fitz's eyes." '' ''"She studied the relaxed lines of his features. The soft flutter of his long, dark eyelashes. The adorable way his arms cradled Mr. Snuggles against his bandaged chest. I don't know what to do. She hadn't meant to transmit the words, but it felt... good to say them. And it wasn't like he could hear her. He hadn't flinched. His breathing hadn't changed rhythm. So she told him, I really wish you were awake. He let out a snuffly snore, which gave her the courage to ask, What if I just want you to wake up because I'm tired of fighting the echoes all by myself? That wasn't the right question, though. What if I want you to wake up because I miss you?" "Whatever happens next, I'm here with you. You know that right?” Fitz whispered. "I do." The best part was she actually believed him. “Sophie had just enough strength left to wrap her mind around the gleaming shards and transmit a call for Fitz’s help. He sent a tidal wave of heat, launching everything up, up, up—through softness and sludginess and pain and relief until she was back in her body, shivering in a pair of warm arms that held her close and careful and wouldn’t let her fall. “Shhhh,” Fitz whispered. “You’re back. You’re safe.” "I heard you, you know." "Heard what?" "When I was still out of it, I heard your voice in my head--I think it's why I woke up." Her face burst into flames. "Sorry, I-" "Don't be." he interrupted. "I'm ''glad ''I'm awake" "So am I," she admitted. "But...you have to be super careful, okay?" "I will if you will," he made her promise. He waited for her to meet his eyes, and when she did, he gave her the sweetest smile she'd ever seen. "By the way," he murmured, pressing Mr. Snuggles against his heart. "I missed you too." "I'll always remember that you found me and brought me to the Lost Cities and showed me where I really belong. And that you came when I called for help and saved me from fading away. And that you left everything behind to go with me when I joined the Black Swan. Need me to keep going? Because I can." Category:Blog posts